Sirviente Gremory
by Albionir
Summary: Ella me salvo de mi muerte, se convirtió en mi ama y la nueva luz de mi vida, mi razón para levantarme todos los días. Mi única forma de pagarle la felicidad que ella trajo a mi vida fue convertirme en su sirviente, pero no me importo, porque soy feliz con tal de verla sonreír, y are lo que tenga que hacer para mantener esa sonrisa en su rostro. One-Shot


**Buenas gente aquí les vengo con una nueva obra que está a medio terminar, ¿Por qué digo a medio terminar? Pues se supone que esto sería un One Shot de un capítulo, pero hubo un pequeño problema y es exactamente uno que me paso con otro One Shot que publique recientemente.**

**No sabía cómo terminarlo, por lo que opte por dividirlo en 2 partes, y según sus review hare la segunda parte. Y es que no podía terminarlo todo en un solo cap, seria abarcar mucho más de lo que puedo, aun quedarían muchas incógnitas y obviamente tengo que buscar la forma de hacer participar al resto del grupo Grmory.**

**Además de que no me decido aun como sería el final, tengo uno en mente, que creo es el mejor escenario, pero el problema es cómo llegar a ese final. Para la segunda parte (dependiendo de cuanta aceptación tenga esta primera parte) abra participación de algunos miembros del grupo Gremory y espero poder darle un final.**

**La verdad no quisiera alargarme más de 2 caps, pero quisiera darle un buen final, no hay muchos fic con esta trama por no decir ninguno (bueno hasta donde yo sé), nunca he leído un fic donde Ise sea solo un simple humano que es reencarno para servir como mayordomo o algo parecido, pero si hay alguien que allá leído uno así por favor que me diga cuál es, me encantaría leerlo y tal vez pueda darme una idea de cómo continuar la segunda parte.**

**Y otra cosa, yo no soy mucho de pedir una cantidad de Review, creo que es mejor cuando los lectores deciden opinar por ellos mismo, pedir una cantidad simplemente los haría comentar por obligación y no por decisión propia. Pero viendo nadie, solo unas pocas personas que podría contar con una mano o las dos, solo dejan review no continuare este hasta ver al menos 20 review (pero por favor; si van a escribir para recordarme mis obvios errores ortográficos ahórrense esas palabras, estoy consciente de ellos y como digo en creo todo lo que subo intento corregirlas lo más que puedo).**

**Tal vez muchos vean eso como una gran cantidad y lo es, pero después de ver los vistos de mis fic's la cantidad parece pequeña. No me hace feliz poner una cantidad de review fija para poder continuar este One Shot, pero desde que empecé a subir fic's a esta plataforma nunca llegué a recibir ni una cuarta parte de review en comparación de los vistos.**

**Y puede que no lo crean, pero escribir no es tan fácil como parece, te esfuerzas para que tu trabajo guste, borrando una y otra vez páginas enteras por no estar satisfecho con el resultado. Después publicarlo esperando ansiosamente recibir un review para decepcionarte de la cantidad que llegan.**

**No me malentiendan, aprecio y agradezco a toda persona que se toma el tiempo para dejar un comentario, pero pongamos de ejemplo a Sola (un One Shot que subí en diciembre del año pasado). Le dedique tiempo y esfuerzo a ese One Shot como ningún otro.**

**Quería que fuera lo más perfecto que fuera, escribí incluso 2 caps que contada desde puntos de vista diferentes, lo considero uno de mis mejores trabajos, al punto que quiero llegar es que puse más esfuerzo y tiempo del que tenía en ese One Shot, y aun después de estar 3 meses publicado solo ha tenido 11 review.**

**Pongamos un ejemplo más reciente, un One Shot que publique justamente ayer: Por Favor (no) tienes que Olvidarme; si sé que lo subí ayer, pero tiene 55 vistos, pero solo 2 Review, eso es realmente decepcionante, tomarte tanto tiempo escribiendo algo intentado que quede lo mejor posible, esperando algún comentario solo para quedarte esperando.**

**Una vez más agradezco a todas esas personas que se toman el tiempo para dejar un comentario, pero si no veo más participación de los demás lectores este One Shot quedara sin finalizar. No intento hacerme la victima aquí, escribo porque me gusta hacerlo aun si es difícil, pero para que escribir algo que al final nadie dirá como quedo, si es así, ¿hay alguna razón para continuar con ese trabajo? A mi parecer no.**

**Y ahí es cuando muchos saltaran a decir "no importa lo que la gente piense de tu trabajo siempre y cuando tu estés conforme con el" pero quiero que entiendan que cuando tu publicas un fic o historia esperas al menos saber la opinión de la gente, para eso lo publicas, de otra forma simplemente te lo guardarías para ti solo. Yo estoy feliz con cada trabajo que publico, pero los reviews y comentarios me dan aún más ánimos de seguir escribiendo y actualizar más seguido, además un review, sea bueno o solo una crítica me impulsa a querer mejorar.**

**Bueno supongo que eso era todo, gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, eso realmente me ayudo a desahogarme, no saben cuánto tiempo me guardé eso, lamento si te hice perder el tiempo y si aún piensas leer este One Shot espero que lo disfrutes.**

* * *

Dolor, es lo único que puedo sentir, y no es por la mortal apuñalada en mi estómago, bueno en parte, pero es más un dolor emocional, mi vista se nubla y todo sentido abandona mi cuerpo, lo único que puedo sentir aparte del agonizante dolor es como alguien mueve desesperadamente mi cuerpo. Con tanto movimiento mi cabeza gira levemente permitiéndome ver a la persona causante de mi actual sufrimiento.

Amano Yuma, mi novia, o debería decir mi ex novia, mi primera novia, la que hace hasta unos momentos representaba todo mi mundo, teníamos ya casi 4 meses desde que empezamos a salir. Todo parecía un sueño para mí, al fin alguien se me había confesado, parecía un sueño, un hermoso sueño. Y aunque su actitud cambiaba constantemente de entre ser una novia perfecta a una muy violenta yo estaba dispuesto a soportarla, porque la amaba, aun si ella desconfiara totalmente de mi por mi perversión a mí no me importaba, estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ella.

Pero quién diría que tendría que dar incluso hasta mi vida, que se me fue quitada por sus mismas manos, podía verla, muy poco pero aun podía, estaba llorando, con parte de su cara cubierta por mi sangre, sus ojos mostraban desesperación, gruesas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras me gritaba algo que no podía escuchar.

Hace unos minutos estábamos terminando nuestra cita, y como de costumbre finalizaba en el parque de Kuoh, Yuma últimamente parece desconfiar mucho menos en mí, siempre estaba molesta, siempre discutiendo conmigo, gritándome y llamándome infiel. Nunca había visto esa faceta tan celosa y posesiva de ella, supongo que me hacía feliz saber que realmente estaba "preocupada" por nuestra relación, pero nunca creí que desconfiara tanto de mí y estuviera tan enojada, celosa, desconfiara tanto de mi o estuviera tan loca como para apuñalarme.

Supongo que son partes de las sorpresas que nos da el destino, yo realmente quería hacerla feliz, supongo que aun quiero, no quiero irme de este mundo viéndola llorar como última imagen, quiero verla feliz, aun si ella es responsable de mi muerte quiero que sea feliz, por el resto de su vida.

_-puedo cumplir ese deseo-_

Escuchaba una voz desde lejos, como si fuera un susurro, una luz rojiza llama mi atención, haciendo uso de mi ultimas fuerzas inclino más mi cabeza para ver el origen de la luz, lo que vi no pudo dejarme más sorprendido, un cabello rojo, un hermoso cabello rojo carmesí, y unos hermosos ojos azules esmeralda cristalinos, veía sus labios moverse, pero apenas podía escuchar sus palabras, se escuchaba tan lejos, pero a la vez tan secano.

_-¿Qué estás dispuesto a pagar para que cumpla tu deseo?-_

-(No sé de qué está hablando, pero si puede cumplir mi último deseo que por favor lo haga, le daré lo que sea)-

_-¿incluso tu alma?-_

-(No creo que mi alma valga algo, pero si la quieres tómala)-Una ligera pero evidente sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

_-como quieras Hyodo Issei, a partir de ahora tú y tu alma me pertenecen-_

-(Si así Yuma puede ser feliz, que así sea)-

Y todo se oscurece, mi vista fue cegada por una inmensa oscuridad, mi cuerpo ya dejo de luchar y una sensación cálida se apodera de mí, como el tacto de otro cuerpo que me trasmite su calor, conque así se siente la muerte, es más agradable de lo que esperaba, no siento ese frio de la que tantas personas hablaban. Siento un peso en mi pecho, pero no es nada molesto, y un cosquilleo en mi cara, y un fuerte olor a jazmín y lavanda golpea mi nariz

Toda preocupación se va, todo el dolor quedo atrás, no siento nada, más que esa calidez tan satisfactoria y adictiva, ¿está mal que piense que fue bueno que allá muerto? la verdad ya nada me importa.

Me siento cansado, ya no siento esa calidez que calmaba mi cuerpo, pero la sensación aún permanecía. Sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado, y mis parpados temblar, tenía calor, mucho calor, y sentía que algo envolvía mi cuerpo.

Espera….

¿calor? ¿cansancio? ¿cuerpo?

Abro mis ojos de golpe, respirando agitado, miro a mi alrededor algo asustado, más bien muy asustado, paso mi mano por mi cara, me detengo un momento para verlas, y el pánico me invade, me agito mi reviso rápidamente mi torso. No estaba, no había ninguna herida, como si nunca me hubieran apuñalado.

-pero que…-

Estaba impactado, eso no fue un sueño, eso nunca sería un sueño, pongo mis manos en la cama donde estaba y hay me doy cuenta.

-esta no es mi cama-dije algo asustado-ni esta mi habitación-y me asusto aún más al ver que me encuentro en un lugar desconocido, una habitación extremadamente amplia y lujosa, más grande incluso que la sala de mi casa.

Mi casa, rápidamente recuerdo a mis padres, a mis amigos, a Yuma, pero siento un vació tan solo con recordar sus nombres, era un sentimiento de...indiferencia, como si ellos no significaran nada para mí.

Exploro con mi vista la habitación para darme cuenta de que no estaba solo, a un lado de mí, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, apoyando su cara sobre su mano derecha estaba ella, mirándome con una sonrisa en su cara, como es posible que no me allá percatado de su presencia.

Alguien que difícilmente alguien podría pasar desapercibido, no solo por su resaltante y característico cabello rojo, sino por su increíble belleza. Era la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez allá visto, e incluso dudo que alguna vez vea a alguien más hermosa en este mundo.

-Rias Gremory-su nombre escapo de mis labios, pero ¿cómo? porque dije ese nombre, si nunca la había visto, ¿cómo sabia su nombre siquiera, o estaba seguro de que era su nombre? pero parece que eso la puso aún más feliz ya que su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

-me alegra que allá despertado Ise-kun-el escuchar como pronuncia mi nombre causa un sin número de sensaciones en mi-sabes la verdad no soy buena para explicar estas cosas asique te lo diré sin rodeos, tu...estas muerto-

Nuevamente siento como si mi alma abandonara mi cuerpo, una descarga eléctrica sube rápidamente por mi columna y siento como si estrujaran mis pulmones.

-fuiste asesinado por Amano Yuma, tu…ex novia-al parecer el nombrar a Yuma le causo algún tipo de gracia-yo cumplí tu deseo de que ella fuera feliz el resto de su vida, y a cambio tú me diste tu alma-

Esto debe ser algún tipo de broma verdad, estaba por decir algo, seguramente algo como "ya déjate de bromas, eso es imposible" pero como si leyera mi mente actúa antes que yo al sacar un par de alas de murciélago de su espalda.

-ya sabes mi nombre, pero déjame presentarme formalmente-se pone de pie permitiéndome ver su voluptuoso cuerpo envuelto en un elegante y de seguro muy costoso vestido de una sola pieza color violeta-Soy Rias Gremory, demonio de clase alta, matriarca de la casa Gremory y tu nueva ama-

Un demonio, esos seres que se supone, o suponía que eran pura ficción y fantasía, bueno ahora tengo una justo frente a mí, sus ojos brillaban de un intenso rojo. Parecía que el tiempo se detuvo en el momento que sus ojos y los míos se cruzaron, sentí que fácilmente pasaron décadas en esos pocos segundos que sus ojos miraban fijamente los míos. Pero, el tiempo retomo su curso cuando ella aparto los suyos, y haciéndolo desaparecer esa aura que la rodeaba y las alas que adornaban su espalda.

-bueno te dejare para que descanses, más tarde alguien vendrá para decirte lo que aras a partir de ahora-sin decir otra palabra salió de la habitación, antes de que cerrara completamente la puerta pude ver a un hombre recostado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, no pude detallarlo ya que la puerta fue cerrada por...mi nueva ama.

No tengo idea cuanto tiempo pase admirando la puerta, debieron ser horas, horas de las que no me había movido si un milímetro. Sin embargo, la puerta fue abierta nuevamente haciendo que me sobresalte.

Por ella paso una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado vestida como una maid, sus ojos plata no mostraban ninguna emoción, tenía un ligero maquillaje, pero aun si no tuviera no afectaría para nada su hermoso rostro.

-un gusto Hyodo-kun, me llamo Grayfia Lucifuge, Rias-sama me envió-

Yo simplemente permanezco viéndola, no sabía cómo o que responder, estaba muy confundido, ella por su parte avanza parándose frente a mí.

-sé que estas confundido, no puedo imaginar lo que estás pasando-se inclina levemente, quedando su cara a la altura de la mía-pero tienes que entender una cosa, ahora eres sirviente de Rias-sama, a partir de ahora vivirás para cumplir todos sus deseos y exigencias, porque ahora le perteneces-

Eso suena cruel, pero no sé porque me parece bien.

-ten, ponte esto-puso una muda de ropa sobre la cama en la que estoy-a partir de ahora formaras parte de la servidumbre de la mansión, seré tu "maestra" por un tiempo, me encargare de que sepas lo necesario para poder ser un buen sirviente para Rias-sama-

No pregunte nada, no dije nada, ni siquiera me moleste en protestar, solo tome la muda de ropa y me cambie, no importándome que hubiera alguien observándome, claro que al final incluso tuvo que ayudarme a ponerme el traje de mayor domo.

-tus nuevas funciones en la mansión serán el mantenerla limpia, servir la mesa en los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas, hacer mantenimiento diario al jardín, lavar y tender la ropa. Por el momento esas serán tus únicas funciones, algún cambio te lo informare personalmente-me informa mientras caminamos por los aparentemente infinito pasillos de le mansión en la que serviré a partir de ahora. Siento como voltea para verme por encima de su hombro, no necesitaba verla para saber que me miraba con pena-pero por ahora te daré un recorrido por la mansión, así que por favor presta atención, así no te perderás cuando estés cumpliendo horario-

Caminamos por todo el día, recorriendo cada esquina de la mansión, Grayfia se aseguró de que recordara cada pasillo y me dio algunos trucos para no perderme por ella. Y así empezó mi nueva vida como sirviente de la mansión Gremory.

Al principio era un desastre, y no podía hacer las cosas bien, por suerte tenia a Grayfia y su al parecer infinita paciencia. Que se encargaba de explícame y enseñarme las cosas, en mi estadía conocí a varios sirvientes como yo, que también murieron y Rias les dio otra oportunidad de vivir, sirviéndole por un tiempo como pago por la oportunidad de esa nueva vida.

Me enteré y conocí muchas cosas de los Gremory, eran una poderosa casa demoniaca, con mucha influencia en el mundo demoniaco, pero aun así era también reconocida por tratar a sus sirvientes como familia. Era de las pocas casas que dejaban a sus sirvientes elegir entre servirlos hasta el fin de su vida o irse después de 500 años de servicio.

500 años me parecieron imposibles, y hasta me hizo pensar que pusieron ese tiempo tan solo para no dejarnos otra opción más que servirlos hasta el fin de nuestra vida, hasta que me dijeron que los demonios tenían una vida casi infinita y 500 años a cambio de una vida casi eterna no era mucho precio.

En mis primeros meses de servicios me di cuenta de una cosa, soy un asco para los quehaceres del hogar, y que realmente no era una vida tan mala como esperaba, había muchas personas las cuales estoy agradecido de haberlas conocido, no importa que tuviera que morir para hacerlo. También tuve la suerte o honor de conocer a Lord Zeoticus Gremory y Lady Venelana Gremory.

Unas personas sin duda muy estrictas y exigentes, pero tan amables como nadie se podría esperar. Trataban a cada sirviente como un igual, sin importar que fuera reencarnado o demonio de nacimiento, eso me incluye.

Me sorprendí al saber que conocían el nombre de cada sirviente que trabajaba en su mansión. Son personas las cuales puedo decir que enorgullece servir, al igual que a Rias-sama.

También tuve el honor de conocer a los integrantes de sequito Gremory, estaba muy feliz por conocerlos, escuché un sin fin de historias de ellos, de cómo impidieron el atentado del cabre Kokabiel, de cómo detuvieron a la brigada del Khaos, sus logros en los Rating Games, de cómo lucharon contra la bestia del apocalipsis y un sin fin de historias más.

Me sentía como un niño cada vez que escuchaba una historia sobre ellos, pero sin dudas mi favorita era sobre la lucha de Vali Lucifer, el Hakuryuuku, contra Hiro Nimura, el Sekiryuutei y peón de Rias-sama. Era increíble, casi parecía un cuento, como Hiro siendo el Sekyriuutei más débil de la historia pudo combatir al mismo nivel del Hakuryuuku más fuerte dela historia.

Para mí era simplemente increíble, me hacía querer pelear también, formar parte de un sequito y luchar por mi ama. Pero sabía que eso era simplemente imposible, bueno no imposible, pero me tomaría gran parte de mi ahora eterna vida. Pero lo valdría, valdría cada segundo.

Pero toda historia tenía su parte triste, y es que Rias y Hiro estaban comprometidos, antes eran novios y se amaban, los mismos sirvientes decían que nunca habían visto a 2 demonios demostrar tanto su amor el uno por el otro.

Ni siquiera a Lord y Lady Gremory, ni siquiera al difunto Sirzech Lucifer y Grayfia Lucifuge. Fue una sorpresa saber que Grayfia fue esposa del anterior Lucifer, el héroe y líder del inframundo quien dio su vida defendiendo el mundo de la bestia del apocalipsis.

Pero después de la muerte de Sirzech-sama, Rias-sama quedo destrozada, era su hermano después de todo, su muerte dejo una herida tan grande en su corazón que ni Hiro pudo curar. Y para cuando Rias se recuperó ya nada fue igual. Aun se amaban, ellos lo sabían, todos lo sabían.

Pero no sabían porque no simplemente volvían, todos querían verlos juntos otra vez, yo quería verlos juntos otra vez. Pero parece que las relaciones son más complicadas de lo que pensaba, aun mas si la relación es entre una demonio y un demonio mitad dragón.

Eso dejo una sensación amarga en mi boca y un pesar en mi corazón, hizo que detestara tanto mi curiosidad y mi estupidez por hacer hablar a los demás de cosas que los entristecían. Ya ni siquiera podía ver a Grayfia-nee-sama sin sentir ese pesar y la tristeza en mi corazón.

Me impulso a querer hacer algo, ¿pero que podría hacer un simple demonio sirviente como yo?

Eso es lo que pensaba, pero estaba equivocado, podía hacer algo, tenía que hacer algo, no podía tener esa mentalidad, si Hiro hubiera pensado lo mismo que yo en su tiempo nunca hubiera llegado a donde está ahora.

Pero aun había esa incógnita ¿que podía hacer?

En un principio intente hacer un montón de estupideces cuando estaba frente a Rias-sama y Grayfia-one-sama, quería verlas reír, no importaba lo que el resto pensara de mí. Haría lo que fuera por la mujer que me dio una segunda oportunidad, y la mujer que se volvió una madre, una hermana, un todo para mí, jure que no pararía ni daría descanso a mi eterna alma hasta verlas felices otra vez.

Me convertí en el bufón de la casa Gremory, no me importo recibir las burlas o humillaciones que nunca llegaron, todos parecían apreciar mi forma de actuar y de intentar animar a Rias-sama y Grayfia-one-sama.

Rias-sama es una persona de gran corazón y una infinita amabilidad, Grayfia puede que sea la reina más fuerte de todas, pero no imagino a alguien tan paciente y dedicada que ella.

Comencé a tomar todos los trabajos que pude, intentando de todos los medios aligerar la carga de Grayfia –one-sama y pasar más tiempo en la mansión y donde Rias-sama estuviera. Estaría hay para ella así no me lo allá pedido o me necesitara.

Grayfia noto mis intenciones, era obvio, esa mujer sabe lo que pienso en cada segundo, su reacción fue lo que menos esperaba. No puedo dejar de reír mientras lloraba, y a pesar de que delgadas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas no dejaba de reír, y sus palabras quedaron grabadas en mi mente como fuego.

-te echare una mano en lo que intentas hacer, pero no te preocupes por mí, Rias-sama es lo primero-y por más amplia que fuera su sonrisa, esa aura triste y destrozada, conjunto con sus lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas me rompió el alma.

Grayfia me revoco todos mis trabajos, y me envió a que permaneciera con Rias-sama, para servirle en todo lo que pidiera, claro que ella no lo vio necesario, pero la insistencia de Grayfia la convenció.

Y ahora pasaba 18 de las 24 horas del día con Rias-sama, la mayor parte del tiempo ella estaba en su oficina, entre documentos y documentos, atendiendo casos y peticiones de otras casas demoniacas, era un trabajo demasiado aburrido a mis ojos, estar todo el día tras un escritorio entre papeles en definitiva no era para mi.

Y como fresa del pastel podía sentir la presencia de Grayfia, sin importar en qué lugar estuviera, luego de lo que me había dicho no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Como si inconscientemente siguiera su presencia ya que no podía estar mucho con ella.

Pero aparte de eso, casi podía sentir o percibir sus pensamientos e intenciones, y un "esfuérzate" o "tienes que hacerlo" resonaban en mi cabeza como si fueran palabras dichas por ella misma.

Por eso empecé a ser mucho más abierto con Rias-sama, tal vez más de lo que debería, con frecuencia hablaba sobre mi vida pasada con ella, contándole de mi vida y mis estupideces antes de ser reencarnado.

Aunque parecían no interesarle y que no me prestaba atención, pero podía ver claramente una sonrisa reprimida estando parado detrás de ella. Y poco a poco ella fue abriéndose mas conmigo, hablándome como si fuera un miembro más de su fracción.

No podía ser más feliz, sentí que si muriera otra vez podría irme feliz, pero no en paz, ya que aún mi objetivo de hacerla feliz no estaba logrado.

-Ise, ¿te gustaría visitar el mundo humano conmigo?-

Una cara de confusión apareció en mi rostro, para gracia de Rias quien se levantó de su asiento y tomo mi mano.

-vamos estoy algo cansada y quiera despejar mi mente-acto seguido un circulo mágico nos tele trasporto a...Kuoh?

No podía estar más impactado, mis ojos se querían salir, estaba un poco diferente, pero sin dudas era Kuoh, casi no podía respirar, intenté avanzar, pero sentí la mano de Rias-sama aun tomando a mía.

Voltee ligeramente para verla disimuladamente, para ver su pura sonrisa y sus cristalinos ojos mirarme con cariño. Aparte la mirada rápidamente y respire muy fuerte.

-pensé en traerte aquí desde hace mucho, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad-suelta mi mano para dar un paso atrás-acaso ¿hice mal?-o no debo calmarme o notara lo agitado que me puse.

-para nada me alegra volver, y te agradezco el honor de permitirme ver nuevamente mi hogar, Rias-sama-volteo para dedicarle una sonrisa.

-me alegra que te gustara, ahora ¿me darías un recorrido?-

No hubo falta palabras, solo le ofrecí mi mano y la guie por toda Kuoh, me lleno de felicidad ver nuevamente Kuoh, una nostalgia, felicidad y una tristeza me invadió al recordar que anteriormente yo recorría esas mismas calles, haciendo de las mías con mis 2 amigos pervertidos.

-Ise, este es...-

Rayos no me había dado cuenta, la traje al mismo parque donde tuve mi última cita con Yuma, donde también morí y donde ella me dio una nueva oportunidad de vivir.

-si, aquí es-para su sorpresa una sonrisa aparece en mi rostros-parece como si todo se repitiera, incluso la fuente sigue aquí-dije avanzando tocando con mis manos la fuente que fue testigo de mi asesinato para asegurarme de que fuera real-es hasta gracioso-

-Ise...-

-pero sabes no me arrepiento, si tendría que morir para servirte, moriría la veces que fueran-veo como pone su mano en su pecho-nunca me dijiste que paso después de que morí-el silencio se apodera del lugar por unos segundos

-cumplí tu deseo, ella vivió feliz por el resto de su vida-

-¿por el resto de su vida?-

-Ise...-nuevamente el silencio se apodera del lugar-han pasado más de 90 años desde que moriste-

¿90 años?, debe ser una broma, sé que paso mucho tiempo desde que morí ¡pero 90 años!

-esa es la consecuencia de tener una vida casi eterna, tu visión del tiempo es diferente, aunque no lo creas han pasado 90 años desde tu muerte, bueno 94 para ser exactos-

-entiendo...-

-...-

-pero bueno ya no importa, ahora tengo una nueva vida, sirviendo a la casa Gremory, deprimirme por cosas del pasado no resolverá nada ahora, soy feliz con mi nueva vida y supongo que eso es lo que importa-volteo para verla y dedicarle una sonrisa.

Ella avanza hasta ponerse frente a la fuente.

-me pareces increíble Ise, yo la verdad no entiendo porque me pediste ese deseo, y creo que nunca lo entenderé-

-lo hice simplemente porque la amaba, ¿no es lo que uno hace cuando amaba a alguien? sacrifica su felicidad para que él o ella pueda ser feliz, creo que la expresión correcta es, yo soy feliz si ella es feliz-una melancólica sonrisa adorna mi rostro mientras Rias-sama parece pensar sobre mis palabras.

Finalmente, un suspiro escapa de sus labios y voltea a verme.

-Ise, ¿sabes porque te reencarne?-una exprecion de duda aparece en mi cara para divercion de mi ama, la cual baja un poco la cara haciendo que sus ojos quedaran ocultos bajo unos mechones de cabello-yo la verdad quería saber cómo era posible…-

-¿posible que?-

-como se podía amar tanto a alguien-pone su mano en su pecho-quería saber cómo era posible que a pesar de que ella, en un arranque de ira tomara tu vida, y aun asi tu no sintieras y un poco de odio por ella, al contrario, la beias con pesar y tristesa, y querias verla feliz otra vez, al punto de vender tu alma por su felicidad-

-Rias-sama…-

-sé que sabes lo que paso entre Hiro y yo, como no saberlo, si estamos en boca de todos-una delgada lagrima baja por su mejilla-Ise ¿Qué puedo hacer? Dime ¿qué crees que debería hacer? Yo quiero solucionar las cosas con Hiro, pero no se que hacer, supongo que aun soy una niña tonta en todo lo que tiene que ver con relaciones-

Inclina su cara para verme, sus ojos estaban húmedos, una sonrisa triste adornaba su cara y tenía ambas manos en su pecho.

-no sé qué hacer, supongo que lo arruine, desde que murió Nii-sama yo…yo…-

-yo la verdad no sé qué decirle-bajo mi vista mirando al piso-yo, soy un idiota en todo lo que tiene que ver con las relaciones personales, supongo que por eso estoy muerto-una risa irónica sale de mi boca-pero aun siendo un idiota yo amaba a Yuma, y mi alma era un precio pequeño para su felicidad, porque quería que ella fuera feliz, devolverle la felicidad que ella me dio en esos pocos meses que salimos. En esos meses fui el hombre más feliz, y aun si ella solo me uso, engaño o mato fui feliz, feliz con todo mi ser, y quería pagarle por toda la felicidad que me dio-

Levanto mis ojos para verla, nuestras miradas se cruzan al momento que el silencio invade el lugar, pero no era un silencio nada incomodo, la brisa nocturna sopla alborotando un poco el cabello de Rias-sama, se veía tan hermosa.

-eres increíble Ise, me haces que realmente envidie a los humanos por su simple forma de pensar, es tan despreocupada pero a la vez muy hermosa-una sonrisa por fin aparece en su hermoso rostro para mi satisfacción-y.…si de casualidad tuvieras otro deseo ¿cuál sería?-su tono de voz parece sonar inocente y desinteresado pero esconde mucho más que eso, yo solo rio ante el gesto.

-¿me darías el honor de concederme un deseo?-

-no digo que te lo voy a conceder, pero si quisiera hacerlo no representaría ningún problema-

-sabes la verdad es que si tengo un único deseo desde que empecé esta nueva vida-

-¿y cuál sería ese deseo?-

yo solo se giño el ojo y pongo un dedo en mis labios en señal de que estaban sellados.

-es un secreto-

infla sus mejillas con ternura y me mira con molestia.

-eres un baka-y aparta la mirada, pero después sonríe y me embóele en sus brazos para mi sorpresa-entonces me encargare de que ese deseo se cumpla sea cual sea-

y hunde mi cara entre sus pechos con delicadeza y amor, pero ajenos a nosotros, había una persona que se ocultaba entre los tantos árboles del parque de Kuoh, esta persona permanecía expectante, con brazos cruzados y mirada seria que no trasmitía ningún sentimiento, esta persona no era nada más que Hiro Nimura.

Parece que mi deseo de hacerla feliz será mucho más complicado de los que parece.

**FIN.**


End file.
